


The 12 Nights of Halloween

by coal15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 days of Christmas parody, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song fic, an homage to SPN, i had to write something, it's the end of the road, my contribution to THE END of a 15 year era, so many memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coal15/pseuds/coal15
Summary: Set to the tune of "The 12 Days of Christmas." With the series coming to an end, I felt the deep need to write SOMETHING SPN-related, I just had zero actual story/plot ideas for a fic. Then I got this weirdo song parody idea stuck in my and it wouldn't leave. So here you have it. Possibly the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	The 12 Nights of Halloween

**On the first night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

The groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the second night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the third night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the fourth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the fifth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

A pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the sixth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the seventh night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date wit Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the eighth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the ninth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

A fun weekend at Bobby’s, “I am the prophet Chuck!” Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the tenth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Dead imaginary friends, a fun weekend at Bobby’s, "I am the prophet Chuck!" Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the eleventh night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

Crowley and his Mommy, dead imaginary friends, a fun weekend at Bobby’s, "I am the prophet Chuck!" Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean.

**On the twelfth night of Halloween my nerd-friend gave to me:**

The Men of Letters bunker, Crowley and his Mommy, dead imaginary friends, a fun weekend at Bobby’s, "I am the prophet Chuck!" Ghostfacers being stupid, Cas saves Dean from hell, pizza date with Death, Mary and her parents, John gives up his life, Sammy’s fear of clowns, and the groundhog day that kept on killing Dean. 

THE END. Farewell, Supernatural. It's been a long road. 

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced Episodes, in order: 
> 
> 1\. Mystery Spot (3x11)  
> 2\. Everybody Loves a Clown (2x02)  
> 3\. In My Time of Dying (2x01)  
> 4\. In the Beginning (4x03)  
> 5\. Two Minutes to Midnight (11x08)  
> 6.Lucifer Rising(4x22)  
> 7\. Ghostfacers! (3x13)  
> 8\. The Monster at the End of this Book (4x18)  
> 9\. Weekend at Bobby’s (6x04)  
> 10\. Just My Imagination (11x08)  
> 11\. The Things We Left Behind (10x09)  
> 12\. Everybody Hates Hitler (8x13)


End file.
